


A Christmas Surprise

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Punishment, all with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: Crowley decided that he couldn't wait until Christmas to open his present from Aziraphale, not thinking that Aziraphale waited for just that to happen.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	A Christmas Surprise

Crowley glared at the pretty red box that sat under the Christmas tree in Aziraphales bookshop, his name was written on it with a cute little heart at the end. Crowley almost couldn’t take it.

The demon doesn’t listen to rules, he isn’t supposed to after all. The present he got for his angel was opened days ago, because Crowley had insisted that Aziraphale _had_ to. Who cares that presents should only be opened at Christmas?

Well, Aziraphale cared.

“Oh no, don’t you even think about opening it Crowley! You will wait until Christmas. You don’t want to ruin your surprise now, do you?” Aziraphale warned him with his stupidly cheeky grin.

While he still glared at his present, the wheels in his head were turning to form a plan. His thoughts scattered when he felt soft lips being placed on his left temple.

“If you glare at it more it will go up in flames, dear” his angel chuckled, his hand coming up to brush the back of his fingers over Crowleys cheek. “You don’t have to wait much longer, love”.

Which was true, since Christmas was just about a week away, but Crowleys answer wasn’t focused on Christmas. “Oh yes, I know”. A devilish grin on his lips that he hoped he could hide from Aziraphale.

Later, when they retired to bed, Crowley waited patiently for Aziraphale to fall asleep. The Principality had gotten into the habit soon after their romantic relationship started, because he never saw Crowley sleep before and said that the demon looked so relaxed that he needed to try it too. Crowley helped him find his way into slumber, his fingers gently scratching Aziraphales skull as he petted his blonde locks, whispering sweet nothings into their embrace until he was certain that Aziraphale was deep in sleep.

“I love you, angel. But I am still a demon” Crowley whispered then, placing an already apologetic kiss on Aziraphales forehead before he carefully moved out of the embrace and out of bed, missing the grin that settled on his angels lips.

“Just a quick peek, Aziraphale will never know…unless I’ll tell him later on, maybe” Crowley talked to himself as he made his way downstairs towards the beautifully decorated tree. Aziraphale really went out of his way this year, the ornaments were chosen to resemble themselves. Red and black symbolizing Crowley and gold and white for Aziraphale.

Crowley remembered how excited Aziraphale was when he told him about it, how much love he had poured into decorating it and as Crowley stared into his reflection in on of the golden round ornaments, he started to feel bad.

Again, he started to glare at the red box, weighing his options. Aziraphale would probably never know, and if he did, maybe Crowley could make it up to him. On the other hand, Aziraphale had asked him not to take a look before Christmas, that it was a surprise.

“To open, or not to open, that is the question” he quoted Hamlet wrong to himself, letting out a frustrated growl before picking up the box to examine it closer.

Crowley then decided that his curiosity was stronger, a demon should do what was expected of him, no?

With slightly trembling fingers, he grabbed the lid and slowly opened the box, just enough to peek inside. At first, he thought that Aziraphale had played him for suckers, because the box appeared to be empty.

When he opened the box the whole way, to have a better look, he recoiled in panic as _something_ jumped at him. The box fell to the floor and Crowley slammed against the bookshelf behind him, for a short moment feeling dizzy from it. As he tried to get one of his hands up to rub the spot at the back of his head that hit the bookshelf, he noticed what had jumped at him.

“That bastard!” Crowley stared at his wrists, now having _handcuffs_ around them! Crowley started to panic and pulled at them, with no luck, not even a little bent. They must be miraculously strong.

He was about to snap his fingers for a miracle when his heart stopped beating at the sound of Aziraphale chuckling. With wide eyes Crowley followed the sound until he saw his angel standing at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at him with a knowing smile.

“Having fun?” Aziraphale purred at him, slowly walking over to his demon, who stared at him like a deer in headlights.

Crowley went bright red, embarrassed, his gaze switching from his hands to his angel and back. Aziraphale took a stand before his beloved, hooking a finger to the chain connection the handcuffs and giving them a tug, smiling when Crowleys arms moved along.

“You planed this, didn’t you?” Crowley gulped, his stomach beginning to flutter at the look on Aziraphales face.

“Me? You think I knew _exactly_ that you had the curiosity of a child and would open the box?” Aziraphale smiled innocently, tugging a second time on the chain, this time a little harder. “Oh dear, I think you need to learn a lesson on patience, don’t you?”.

Oh, Crowley couldn’t decide if he liked or disliked the way this was going. What Crowley _did_ know was that he was glad he wasn’t wearing his tight jeans, but his silk pyjama bottoms, because he could already fell himself harden. Aziraphale gave him a knowing look, coming just a little closer, as if to kiss Crowley, only to pull away in the last second and making his way towards the stairs, dragging Crowley with him by his handcuffs.

“Angel, I’m sorry, I really am” Crowley started, but shut up quickly when Aziraphale glared at him, taking them up the stairs and back to bed. Crowley got pushed onto the bed and followed Aziraphales instruction to put his hands above his head. A snap later and the handcuffs were secured on the headboard.

“Now I don’t want you to say another word, understood?” Aziraphale instructed, then breaking his hard façade with a soft smile, if only for short. “Unless of course you are uncomfortable”.

Crowley almost melted into the mattress at that and nodded. Both knew that if he really was against any of this, he would have miracled himself free long ago. But he trusted Aziraphale, he wanted to see where this was going and, if he was honest with himself, he kind of deserved this.

Aziraphale still stood next to the bed and slowly started to undress himself, making a show for Crowley, who already struggled against his restrains. Aziraphale had the softest skin in this universe, at least Crowley was sure of it, and Aziraphale knew that Crowley loved to touch him.

Teaching patience. Crowley understood all at once what Aziraphale was doing, and it made him whimper. He would be forced to watch Aziraphale, doing whatever he wanted, and being unable to touch his beloved. _Just watching._

Just like with his present; It was right there but he can only watch, not touch.

Crowley was already rock hard when Aziraphale, finally done with undressing, climbed onto the bed as well, but he made sure that he sat down without touching the demon.

“Now you will be good for me. No touching and if you even think about moving your legs in my direction, I’ll tie them down too” Aziraphale growled, making sure Crowley understood.

Crowley moaned in displeasure but dared not to speak. He wanted to be good, do what he was told, for once, with the hope that if he did well, Aziraphale would reward him in the end. Aziraphale smiled at him and Crowley watched with wide eyes when the angels hand moved towards his chest, gently brushing over a nipple and moaning.

Oh fuck, Crowley had to watch him touch himself?! Crowley turned his head, pressed his eyes closed and bit into his own arm, trying not to think about how turned on he was.

“Don’t you dare look away!” Aziraphale commanded and Crowley felt the tingle of a miracle on his neck when he turned his head once more, watching Aziraphale through hooded eyes. The Principality had taken his cock in hand and began to stroke, taking his time and moaning in the obscenest way Crowley had ever heard.

He won’t survive this, can a dick explode from being too hard? Crowley squirmed against his silk pyjama bottom, trying to get _some_ relief for his aching cock. Only for Aziraphale to then miracle him naked too, so his hips were helplessly bucking up into the air. His angel was a bastard after all.

Aziraphale meanwhile felt great, giving himself pleasure and relishing in the feeling of being in control. A drop of precome gathered and Aziraphale took his time to spread it over the sensitive head of his cock with his thumb, shivering in pleasure.

Crowley bit his lip to keep himself from talking and Aziraphale took just the littlest bit of pity on him. “Talk to me, my love”.

Crowley didn’t waste anytime at the request. “Fuck, angel! You are gorgeous! Fuck, I’m so hard, fuck, please! _Please,_ touch me, let me touch you, I’m sorry, I learned my lesson”.

Aziraphale moaned and his free hand reached behind himself, gently rubbing against the muscle at his entrance and massaging it until he could dip one miraculously lubricated finger inside. “ _Crowley!”_.

Crowley shivered as his name got moaned and his breathing hitched, as if he was the one getting pleasure.

Aziraphale added a second finger, opening himself up until he hit _that blessed spot_ inside of him, almost tumbling forward at the feeling, but managed to find his balance, since falling forward meant touching Crowley, and he wasn’t done with his punishment.

Aziraphale worked himself up until he finally, with a soft cry, came, his spend landing on most of his hand and just a little bit on Crowleys leg. The demon groaned at the feeling and his cock twitched in interest.

The angel looked at his hand and with a wicked grin on his lips crawled to the head of the bed, holding his hand over Crowleys trembling lips, who took that as an invitation to lick those fingers clean, but stopped himself from doing so. Aziraphale said he isn’t allowed to touch him, and he wanted to be good. And so, he simply opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting with patience until the come dripped down onto it.

“Such a good demon, finally following my rules” Aziraphale praised him and decided he had enough for now and carefully let his fingers dip into Crowleys mouth, encouraging him to suck his digits clean.

Crowley moaned around his fingers, lapping at them in his mouth until there was none of the come left. There was a snap and Crowley was hoping that the handcuffs were gone, but instead he felt the cold, not so lovely, feeling of his hard cock getting covered in lube.

He wasn’t cold for long however. As soon as Aziraphale removed his fingers from his mouth, the angel cradled Crowleys hips and worked the demons hard cock inside of him. Crowley actually _screamed_ in absolute pleasure and, since he was worked up for so long, came almost the second Aziraphale took him in his entirety. Crowley wanted to be embarrassed about it, but his mind was wiped clean with relief.

“I’m sorry, angel, _fuck…_ sorry” Crowley stammered, a few tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Its alright, my love” Aziraphale calmed him and started to roll his hips, working Crowley into wonderful oversensitivity.

Aziraphale worked them both towards another climax. Rolling his hips, changing the angle, stroking his own cock, caressing Crowleys chest and nipples. The demon meanwhile was lost in utter bliss, moaning and working his hips upwards to accommodate Aziraphales movements.

“Such a good boy, Oh! I love you, my beloved” Aziraphale pressed his eyes closed for a moment, feeling the edge nearing. “S-So good, not e-even moving when I re-removed the hand-cuffs”.

Crowley forced his eyes to open and looked above, he was indeed untied. Now it was his turn.

Aziraphale chuckled in surprise when Crowley flipped them over, pinning the angel down on the mattress and thrusting into him _hard._ Their lips met at last, tongues dancing together until they both held onto each other for dear life when their second climax hit, screaming the others name.

Crowley collapsed onto Aziraphale, who cradled him in his arms, praising his patience and shushing his whines. Gently Aziraphale moved them until they laid side by side, placing soft kissed all over Crowleys face, telling him how good he was and how proud the angel is.

Aziraphale inspected Crowleys wrists, kissing the red marks and bruises that the handcuffs had created. “Would you like me to miracle them away?”.

“Nah, they don’t bother me” Crowley grinned at him, pulling him into his arms for another kiss. “Did I hurt you? I went pretty wild at the end there”.

“Well, I can’t blame you for that, but no, I am more than fine” Aziraphale insured him, combing through the demons fiery hair.

They cuddled together, lazily kissing and chuckling.

“Gotta say, that was a really nice gift, angel. I’m not even sorry that I opened it before Christmas” Crowley admitted, only for his cocky smile to fade at Aziraphales next words.

“I should tell you, that wasn’t your actual present, my dear. I knew you would open it before you should and so I hid your present and placed the box as a decoy. I was actually waiting for you to finally let your curiosity take over” admitted the angel, laughing at the almost horrified expression on his demons face.

“You bastard! I knew it!” Crowley exclaimed, blushing furiously at being played like a fiddle. But he couldn’t stay mad for long, not when there was a naked, laughing angel next to him in bed.

“Well now I want to see the real present” Crowley said then, earning a challenging look from Aziraphale.

“I hid it very well, you can’t find it and I won’t give it to you until Christmas” grinned Aziraphale, sticking the tip of his tongue out for good measure, which was more adorable than anything.

“Challenge accepted!” Crowley declared, already moving to get up, but was pulled into another passionate kiss.

“Not tonight, I want to cuddle” Aziraphale sulked, knowing he was going to win this little argument.

And indeed he did, for Crowley didn’t say more and just snuggled closer again, gathering his angel in his arms and kissing his forehead.

“I love you, angel. Sleep tight, tomorrow you’re done for” Crowley yawned.

“I love you too, Crowley. And we’ll see about that” Aziraphale said before he closed his eyes, falling asleep with Crowley soon following.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late with this one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D


End file.
